Switches for opening and closing a door window are arranged on a surface of a switch panel. One of the switches corresponding to a door window that is desired to be opened or closed is selected and operated by a driver or a passenger. Thus, the door window is opened or closed. In the configuration, the switches are arranged on the surface of the switch panel with uncovered so as to be easily operated by the driver or the passenger. In such a configuration, the driver or the passenger is likely to touch and operate the switches by mistake and the door window may be opened or closed unintentionally.